


The Squirrel Fund

by skyewatson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Breakfast, the gallaghers - Freeform, the squirrel fund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona opens the squirrel fund and finds more money in it than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squirrel Fund

When Fiona opens up the squirrel fund she’s surprised it’s more padded than usual, not enough to throw caution aside for winter, there’s never enough money for that, but they seem to be more on track than usual. She knows it’s not because of herself, she still hasn’t managed to find a permanent job. Maybe Lip’s been tutoring more or maybe Carl, god forbid, has gotten into some less than legal activities to start adding to the fund. Either way she’s relieved to see the extra cash in there.

 

She brings it up when the rest of her family come down for breakfast. She no longer double takes when she sees Mickey and Mandy Milkovich sitting with her siblings at the table Steve bought her to replace the one Frank broke last month when he came home raving drunk again. It’s weird to think she’s adopted two Milkovichs but they don’t seem to cause her any extra trouble and they look after themselves so it could be worse. She just wishes Mandy would put on pants and Mickey seems to agree with her so he ranks a little higher in her books.

 

 

“There’s more money than usual in the squirrel fund.”

 

Lip looks over at her and grins. “That’s great, how much is there?”

 

“Five hundred more than what we usually have at this point and that’s after we paid the electric.”

 

“Does that mean we’re going to be okay?” Carl asks.

 

Fiona snatches Kev’s toaster off her little brother and pulls out the plastic action figures he’s shoved inside. “We’re always going to be okay, it just means when the rates come in we’ll be a little more prepared.”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll have the rates covered.” Ian hands a cup of coffee to Mickey who is sitting next to him.

 

“We?”

 

“Me and Gallagher have it sorted.” Mickey takes a bite of Ian’s toast and drops it back onto the plate.

 

“You guys are the reason why the squirrel fund is doing so well?” Lip looks intrigued.

 

“Kind of, Mandy threw in a hundred bucks but the other money in that envelope is from the scams we’ve been pulling.”

 

Fiona groans. “I don’t want to know do I?”

 

Mickey shrugs. “We’ve just been going out to the clubs. Ian propositions some of the older guys and takes them back to a hotel room. I blackmail ‘em and act as security and then we clean out their wallets.”

 

“There’s not as much in the fund as we’d hoped there would be but the hotel room costs money and we have to get into the clubs and buy drinks. Usually we can get people to buy drinks for us but sometimes we have to get them ourselves.” Ian adds.

 

“Mickey Milkovich is running a gay scan.” Fiona says slowly.

 

Mickey scowls at her. “What we make at the Kash n Grab isn’t going to be enough to cover the fact that Mandy and I basically live here, we needed a way to make money so we got creative.”

 

“Yeah, why is it you two live here again?”

 

“Because our dad is out of jail and it’s not safe to be home right now.” Mandy answers without hesitation, trading a piece of toast with Debbie.

 

“To be fair they cover their own expenses and bring in extra food,” Lip defends, “Mandy’s been helping me cover my end of the squirrel fund since I can’t take the SATs for people anymore.”

 

Fiona throws up her hands. “Fine, whatever, but as soon as Carl starts complaining that he’s living in a room with five other people you two need to find somewhere else to stay.”

 

Mandy and Mickey nod but her little brother just shrugs. “I’ve been in the van the last couple of nights, it doesn’t bother me. It’s only four now anyway, Liam’s back in Debbie’s room.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to though, you have your own bed.”

 

“Winter’s not here yet, when it gets colder I’ll be back in my own bed but until then I don’t care.”

 

 

Fiona looks at the clock and doesn’t even have to tell everyone they need to leave because her siblings and their friends are already pushing away from the table and swarming her position at the kitchen bench. It takes less than ten seconds for everyone to grab their lunch and be out the front door. She sighs and leans against the fridge and Vee gives her a loaded look from where she’s been standing by the sink.

 

 

“Mickey Milkovich, hey?”

 

Fiona laughs almost deliriously in agreement. “Mickey fucking Milkovich.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop writing when I drink vodka


End file.
